


What Makes You Beautiful

by elipie



Category: Merlin - Fandom
Genre: Club Vivid, Embedded Video, Fanvids, Fluff, Lord King Bad Vid, M/M, Multi, Vividcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-01
Updated: 2012-09-01
Packaged: 2017-11-13 08:32:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/501516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elipie/pseuds/elipie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin doesn't know he's beautiful. Or gay. But also beautiful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Makes You Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

  * For [likeaglass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/likeaglass/gifts).



> Premiered at Club Vivid 2012. Made for [](http://likeaglass.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://likeaglass.livejournal.com/)**likeaglass**.

**Fandom:** Merlin  
**Title:** What Makes You Beautiful  
**Vidder:** [](http://elipie.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://elipie.livejournal.com/)**elipie**  
**Song:** "What Makes You Beautiful" by One Direction  
**Length:** 3:18  
**Summary:** Merlin doesn't know he's beautiful. Or gay. But also beautiful.  
**Notes:** Premiered at Club Vivid 2012. Made for [](http://likeaglass.livejournal.com/profile)[**likeaglass**](http://likeaglass.livejournal.com/).

  
[MP4 Download (95.5MB)](http://www.mediafire.com/?6185y74z7fc9ep8)  
If you can't see the video below, try refreshing the page (usually works for me) or click [here](https://vimeo.com/47504936) to view on Vimeo (password: **everyoneknows** ).


End file.
